Knotty
Knotty is a titular purple snake of the series. He was an antagonist from the Pilot episode but then his alignment changed. He has invisible arms/hands to hold more things. He is still slothful and he also still sounds like a Garfield cat because he still has a yellow ring. He likes to eat Polimer but sometimes between friendship. Knotty is a purple snake who tries his best to do because of chasing/trying to eat Polimer the Tadpole. Physical Appearance Knotty is a purple heterochromia (turquoise/cyan-yellow-eyed) snake with his yellow ring and a rattle, with no teeth, and a regular tongue. Ability He is able to catch Polimer and he is still lucky this time. He does new brand tricks and he also bought some of these cartoon weapons to take these enemies down. Knotty's Forms Knotty gets stung.PNG|Stung Relationships Slytherin Sly is Knotty's cousin/rival/leader and they almost act like life partners to each other. Sly almost always tries to help Knotty when he is in trouble, whether it be Polimer. However their relationship ain't perfect. At times, Slytherin will act even more villainous and also insane, this will always lead for Knotty the Snake attempting to stop him from going anymore further. Sly Nickel Sly and Knotty are best friends are they like each other. Since he betrayed him in "Knotty's Friend or Rival?" he became friends together. Although, his head is big to fit in small holes but he will not be bad anyways, he loves the color green so does his friend, Knotty, because he loves him very lot! Polimer Their relationship were not well at all but their chase is like a crazy havoc or going in many places, but it, Polimer, helps Knotty for anything although, they keep racing through time through time and they kept being existed many times. Sweetie Sweetie is a cat and she loves Knotty more than Slytherin but she does not like Rico, she loves nature although, she is very cute! Team SNAKE Knotty is a big fan of the team. Although, if he's a snake then he hopes he will join them and so they will design him very cute and cuddly. Dope Knotty is Dope the Slowworm's real friend. He helps him to get him into shape, making him smile, cheering him up, make him great, and additionally more. Inky Inky is Knotty's best friend than Sly Nickel because he is goofier and funnier than Sly Nickel. Trivia *Out of all the characters, Knotty is almost abused and the most injured character of the show's infinite. *Out of all the snake characters, Knotty is one of the famous snake characters than Kaa, Sir Hiss, and Savio from "The Penguins of Madagascar." *He is so similar to Tom from Tom and Jerry. *This is the only first character who plays as an protagonist or an antagonist. *This is the first one who has no teeth. The second being Kylee. *He is smaller than the other snakes. *Knotty also has a complete Wile E Coyote-like facial expression. *This is the only character who appears in the pilot episode. *He was very unlucky only in Season 1. *He was born in December 2017. *He's the one to be a hero. *He is the first snake to be created. *He has the same voice actor like Cydne from 101 Dalmatians: The Series. *His favorite country is Asia. *In "Keeping as a Petty",it is revealed that his skin is made of clay. Weaknesses *He can get beaten by Rico the Crocodile, Draygon the Goanna, and Polimer's bodyguards. *If he curls up like a rock, he gets flatten by an elephant's butt. *He could melt in acid. *He will freeze like an frozen ice statue. *He will get sick if he eats a weird spider. *If he gets crushed by a boulder, he will be squished and after hours, he turns into an accordion. *He has a nightmare about getting eaten by a Goliath frog. *Knotty and along with the snakes are afraid of Tasmanian Devils. *He has Alienophobia because he hates aliens. Behind the Scenes The unnamed snake was about to go to the Chica cartoon series but he got sent to the slapstick. His voice sounds like Garfield and he (Ryan Ho) decided to have an villain to be a snake and have an name. His prey is supposed to be a clam but a tadpole instead. His species is unknown but now, it turns out he's a Mangrove Snake. His name is found and the name says "Knot." Knotty is tricky (but not in old seasons (1 - 8) like the Pink Panther for example. Idea for a voice actor He sounds like Garfield and Cydne from 101 Dalmatians because he mixed up with the voices of Frank Welker. Appearances Knotty and Polimer *Pilot episode (debut) *Knotty and Polimer (cartoon show) *Knotty and Polimer (movie) *Knotty and Polimer (game) Names in other languages Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Snakes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Rivals Category:Purple characters Category:Cute characters Category:Characters who are lazy Category:Reptiles Category:Spies Category:Adorable Characters Category:Dopey characters Category:Characters who like to eat Category:Deep voices Category:Reformed Characters Category:Unlucky Characters Category:Lucky Characters Category:Fun characters Category:Funny characters